


Future Plan?

by Anonimbush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Whipped!Hwang Hyunjin, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimbush/pseuds/Anonimbush
Summary: “Kedepannya setelah grup kita selesai, kau mau melakukan apa?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 3





	Future Plan?

Siang hari itu seluruh anggota Stray Kids tengah berleha-leha mengisi waktu istirahat latihan mereka.

Setiap orang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Jisung asik menyesap kopi, Minho sedang mengganggu Jisung, Felix dan Seungmin berbincang ria, Hyunjin menggambil gambar diri, serta Changbin dan bangchan yang tengah membahas perkara lagu baru untuk grup mereka.

Jeongin, anggota termuda grup itu, memilih untuk duduk di lantai yang sempat licin karena keringat. Badannya bersandar tepat pada cermin ruang latihan. Matanya fokus berkutat pada ponsel pintar miliknya yang memutar video-video penampilan lama grup mereka.

Belum selesai Ia menonton, sisi kiri bahu Jeongin terasa berat. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena Hyunjin yang menempel padanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya kini duduk bersebelahan dan tanpa ragu membagi beban tubuh dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jeongin.

“Hei, Jeongin," ucap Hyunjin membuka obrolan.

“Ya _hyung?_ ” balasnya malas.

“Kedepannya setelah grup kita selesai, kau mau melakukan apa?” Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana terlontar dari mulut pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

Ruangan menjadi hening sejenak, tumben sekali seorang Hwang Hyunjin menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Diam-diam anggota lain dengan seksama menguping obrolan mereka berdua.

“Ke depannya ya?” balas yang lebih muda pelan sembari berpikir. Dari mimiknya ia terlihat menimang-nimang. Tidak yakin dan tidak punya gambaran tentang masa depan.

“Ah!” Jeongin berseru kecil.

“Hmm?” Hyunjin merespon, tanda menyimak.

“Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak yakin, tapi mungkin kedepannya aku akan memilih menjadi seorang pemusik biasa? Pebisnis? Atau mungkin menjadi guru di Taman Kanak-kanak... Hmm tidak buruk juga-” jawab Jeongin.

”-ah atau mungkin aku akan memilih tinggal di pedesaan yang jauh dan tenang? Entahlah. Kau sendiri bagaimana Hyunjin- _hyung?_ ” Yang lebih muda balik bertanya.

“Kalau rencanaku ke depannya sih...” Hyunjin berucap dengan jeda yang lama, supaya dramatis pikirnya.

Anggota lain kembali terdiam untuk menyimak, penasaran atas jawaban dari Hyunjin.

”...Tentu saja mau selalu bersamamu Jeongin,” Hyunjin berucap santai mengakhiri jeda, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Hyunjin, semua bergidik ngeri. Jisung bahkan menyemburkan kopi yang sedang Ia minum, Felix menjatuhkan brownies yang hendak Ia bagi pada Seungmin, Minho langsung menatap Hyunjin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, serta Changbin dan Bangchan yang menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Untuk Jeongin sendiri, Ia hampir melemparkan ponsel miliknya ke wajah si lawan bicara —Respon alami katanya—, lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal mendengar jawaban ngawur semacam itu.

Terkadang Jeongin lupa kalau Hyunjin dengan segala kalimat _cheesy_ -nya itu terkadang tidak waras.

Yah, walau hal itu bisa membuat jantung Jeongin berdebar tidak karuan pada saat yang sama juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Sebenarnya ini draft lama dan salah satu fic pertamaku di fandom stray kids, semoga karakterisasinya tidak keluar jauh ya hehe.
> 
> Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca!!


End file.
